A vampire Raki and the mysterious girl Thage
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: Thage is a mysterious girl with powers, and she meets up with a vampire by the name of Raki


A Vampire named Raki and the mysterious girl by the Thage

Thage was walking around the street of Bejek, looking for the Eternal Poison for she needs it for an unknown and then she came across a vampire. She begins to grow hard and wanted to do him at his mansion. "Hi I'm Thage and who might you be?" Thage asked.

Raki smiles, looking at Thage, "It is a pleasure to meet you young lady. I am Raki, at your service." Bowing down low, he come back up, standing up straight again. "Now the question that I pose for you now, is who might you be?" he asks. Wearing what seems to be a leather jacket, and black dress pants, Raki comes across at first as a laid back person. Yet he also has a certain presence around him that awe's some people.

"Oh I'm a mysterious girl with some considerable powers my name is Thage I don't have a last name is that a problem." Thage said. Thage never knew this vampire is hot but considered that her nipples got hard she wanted to make love to him right now. "Can we go your place to have sex?" Thage asked. Thage got closer to Raki.

Raki smiles, "No, that is not a problem." Looking Thage up and down, noting the curves of her body, he smiles, "You are a bit straight forward aren't you?" Not moving, he waits for her to get closer.

Thage got really close to Raki. "Yes I am, but also mysterious." Thage said. Thage put her hand on Raki's groin and gave it featherlike brushes. Thage is ready for a moan from his lips. She knew how to make a guy like him wet.

Raki just looks down at her as she brushes against his groin. Feeling a little bit of pleasure, yet not enough to exclaim it. "It seems so, but I have yet to tell you something as well," he says softly, leaning over so he can whisper in her ear, "I'm not so normal myself."

Thage felt like he felt a little pleasure so she kept it up a little harder this time, and she looked at him with a look. "I want you to take me." Thage said. Thage fell for his charm, and wanted him to take her because she wanted to make love to this vampire.

Raki smiles, "Then you shall be taken my lady...." With this, he steps forward a little, and plants a soft kiss on her lips, while draping an arm around her waist. And in the blink of an eye, Thage finds herself alone in a bedroom.

"Where are you Raki?" Thage asked frightened. Thage really wanted to know where Raki is, but she can find him and she had a burning sensation and needed him to take care of it.

Raki walks into the bedroom with two cups of Champagne. "I am here my lady. I am sorry if I frightened you." Walking over to Thage, he hands her a cup. "A toast, to what is to become, and what is." Taping the glass gently against hers, he smiles and then takes a drink.

Thage taken a drink and is able to hold her liqueur. "I have this burning sensation in my stomach and I'm on fire and horny I want to have it with you." Thage said.

Raki smiles and says softly, "Then you will have it, and you will find me to be most generous in the fact that I shall not make you wait much longer." Walking over to the side of the bed, Raki sets down his glass on the bedside table, and slowly starts to take his shirt off.

Thage sucked on Raki's nipples, and put his getting those pants off so she can see the pleasure that she wanted to happen, and she put her fingers on the groin and featherlike strokes even harder than before.

Raki smiles as she gets the reaction that she was looking for. Reaching forward, he takes a hold her both of her nipples and squeezes gently, rubbing them in between his two fingers

Thage didn't do anything but let Raki have his way.

Raki smiles, and then wraps one arm around Thage's waist, lifting her into the air. He then whispers a word, "Elibera"; all of her clothes are now off of her body. Walking over to the bed, he lays her down and then gently spreads her legs, bending down in between them and licking her clitoris just slightly.

"More, more Raki makes me burn for you." Thage moaned. Thage wanted to burn through and through. Thage wanted to burn for him, as much as she can, and she didn't want to stop she wanted to burn for him as much. She had sensations that need to be satiated.

Raki smiles at her reaction and continues to lick her clit. Bringing one hand up, he rubs a single finger up and down the outer lips of her pussy. After a little bit of the teasing, he starts to slowly push the finger inside.

Thage was getting hot for him and she was getting sweaty as well. "More do me more please do thrust into me." Thage moaned. Thage can't handle the heat and she was getting wettest she can go.

Raki smiles, "Patience my little flower, patience. You will receive it in due time." Moving up her body, he takes one of her nipples in his mouth and starts to suck on it, twirling his tongue around it. While doing this, he positions his dick at the entrance to her pussy and rubs it against her pussy.

Thage moan and was getting wet and trying to go to paradise. "Raki don't tease me anymore." Thage said. Thage kept moaning and groaning she was really getting hot and she couldn't hide her wettest anymore.

Raki smiles, "As you wish my flower." Thrusting forward, he buries his entire dick inside her pussy. "How is that? Does that make you feel good?" he says quietly.

Thage moaned and groaned. "Its great Raki please keeps it coming." Thage said. Thage wanted to be beyond wettest human possible.

Raki smiles as she moans, "As you wish." Moving his hips back, he draws himself out so that only the tip is still in, and then thrusts back in. Repeating this, he starts a steady rhythm of thrusts.

Thage moaned and groaned. "More Raki do me hardest you can go." Thage said.

Raki increases the speed and the hardness of the thrusts. Slapping noises coming from when his pelvis meets Thage's start to get louder as the thrusts become harder. Bending down, he takes one of her nipples in his mouth and starts to suck on it.

"Oh yes so good keep at me my body is wet and hot and yearning for you." Thage mewed. Thage wanted to get her body satiated, but that is too much. "Can you keep doing it until my body won't be able to walk or think?" Thage asked.

Raki smiles, "I have more endurance then you can possibly imagine young one." Saying this, he starts a steady but hard rhythm, slamming into her each time he thrusts in.

Thage kept feeling every pleasure, and her head went blanked, and she felt that her legs couldn't walk anymore.

Raki, noticing her status, bends over and starts slamming harder and faster into her. Increasing the amount of pleasure that she is getting and he is also getting. Moving his head closer to her ear, he whispers, "Are you almost there my little flower?"

"Yes master Raki make me yours mark me forever make me into a vampire." Thage said. Thage wanted to be with him forever.

Raki smiles, "Then you shall be mine." Saying this, he moves his head around and opens his mouth. Moving it down, he slowly takes a bite into her neck, marking her and starting to drink her blood. As soon as he starts to drink her blood, he starts to cum.

Thage's body was changing fast, and she cummed into Raki, and she felt her fangs growing. She mewed once again.

Taking one last drink, he also finishes cumming. "You have made feel something that I haven't felt in centuries my little flower," he says quietly. Remaining inside her, he gently lays on top of her, enjoying the feel of her skin on his.

Thage couldn't move because her legs refused to walk. "I love you Raki." Thage said. Thage wanted to be with him forever. Thage felt his cum inside her, and she purring.

"I know my little flower. And soon, if not now, I will love you as well." he says quietly. Kissing her cheek gently, he slowly takes his dick out of her pussy, and says "Curăţat". At once, both of them are clean again. "If fortune shines upon us, I shall have heirs, and if not, then we shall just have to try again," he says to her quietly.

"Yes." Thage said unemotionally. Thage's emotions don't know where go to.

"So now, what is it that my precious blossom wants?" he asks, "ask and you shall have." Standing up from the bed, his clothes are now back on him again, and he walks over to one of the stands, pouring himself a drink.

"I want only your fingers inside my clit." Thage said.

Raki looks over to her and smiles, "Really now? Then you shall have them." He then takes a drink, "But not yet." Walking over to a stand next to the bed, opens it, and then takes out what seems to be two metal balls. "Do you know what these are and they are for my little blossom?" he asks Thage quietly.

"I don't what those are for sweetie." Thage said.

"These, are called Pleasure Balls, and I am sure that you can guess what they are for." he says smiling softly. Walking over to the bed, he kneels down on it, and next to her. "Would you like to try them?" he asks.

"Yes." Thage said.

Raki smiles, "I thought you would." Moving over on the bed in front of her legs, he spreads the apart. He then puts one of the balls, into her pussy. "Now, this might be a bit of a surprise." he says softly as he inserts the other one. As soon as the second ball gets into her pussy, it collides with the first one, and sends waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Thage kept moaning and groaning and mewling like she never did, and she really wanted. "Please Raki do me once again please with them in me can you do me?" Thage asked.

"I can try my flower, I can try," he says to her softly. Placing the tip of his dick at the entrance to her pussy, he starts to stick it in, the movements causing the balls to collide yet again.

Thage kept mewling and moaning and groaning she kept liking all the pleasure her brain was so bombarded with too much pleasure her brain shutdown to so that she could feel the pleasure. "More...More." Thage said.

Raki starts to rock his hips faster and faster. The tip of his dick banging against the balls, colliding them together each time he thrusts in.

Thage couldn't stop the pleasure taken over she had fallen in love with him all over, and she wanted him even more and more. "Do me so hard that I can't walk." Thage said.

Raki continues to pound into her, enjoying the feel her of soft pussy around his dick. "Yes...." he says as he thrusts in. The pleasure balls continue to click against each other, making waves of pleasure rush through Thage.

"More push a lot harder." Thage mewled. Thage has extreme pleasure going through her body and she put one of her leg around Raki's waist and arched her back and she couldn't stop moaning and mewling, and groaning in the extreme pleasure she's extremely hot and wet. "Can you put red flowers on the bed that makes me extremely horny?" Thage asked.

Raki thrusts harder into her pussy, and smiles, "As you wish my flower." As soon as he says this, red flower petals start to form on the covers of the bed. Placing both hands on her hips, he uses them to help thrust into her, the pleasure balls also adding to her pleasure.

Thage just kept moaning, and groaning, and mewling like crazy and she was getting so hot, wet, and horny that she can't stop herself. She wanted more so much more. "More give me more I want more of this pleasure I want this pleasure to be in me forever which means I want you put me in a trance and keep the pleasure balls inside me." Thage said.

Raki smiles. "Again," he says as he continues to thrust into her, "as you wish my flower. Bending over, he slowly kisses her, inserting his tongue, and casting the spell that would make keep her in a perpetual state of pleasureness.

Thage just lay there and she was happy and she is in a sea of pleasure. "Would you get me a heavy drink vodka?" Thage asked. Thage couldn't helped it she is in so much pleasure that she is wanted this. She was getting a lot hot and her folds were wet extremely wet. Thage just lay there and moaned, groaned, and mewled.

Raki stands up and walks over to the stand, "I would be happy to get you some." Opening a drawer, he brings out two glasses and pours two vodka's. Walking back over to the bed, he holds hers out for her, "Here you go my little blossom."

Thage grabbed for her drink but the pleasure was so much that she started moaning. She drink the vodka, and she wanted to laid there and she couldn't move at all because she wanted to have a lot of pleasure inside her that she can't help of letting him command her. "Command me put my eyes dilated and enlarged." Thage said.

Raki smiles and walks over to one of the chairs and sits down, "Stand up, and walk slowly over to me." As he says these words, a slight tingly feeling goes through Thage, and she feels a sudden urge to do what he says.

Thage stand and walking slowly towards Raki. She finally got to where he's at. "Yes what you want me to do?" Thage asked. Thage didn't care if she does what he says she wanted to and she is still feeling the pleasure.

Raki looks at her naked body, enjoying every curve. "I want you to turn around, and sit on my dick," he says softly to her, the same tingly feeling goes through her body.

Thage turned around and sat on his lap. She couldn't get enough of it and she was totally vacant she wanted to do as he says, and she is having fun. "Yes what you want me to do know master?" Thage asked.

Raki moans slightly as he enjoys the feel of her tight pussy around his dick. "Move up and down for me my flower," he says quietly into her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe.

Thage moved up and down and she was really getting into it. "Do you want me moan, groan, or mewled?" Thage asked. Thage needed to know what she can do. She didn't know how to do, and she wanted to be in love with him forever.

Placing both of his hands on her hips, he uses them to control her movements going up and down on him. "I want you to do whatever you feel comfortable doing my love," he says softly to her.

Thage begin to mewled to her heart desired, and she felt so comfortable that she begin to moaned really loud, and she couldn't helped herself.

Raki continues to pump into her, enjoying the feel of every inch of her inside. Moving his hands around, he brings the up to her tits and begins to caress them as well, enjoying the feel of them as well.

Thage give it her all to make him happy. "Are you happy with me, Master?" Thage asked.

Raki smiles and sucks a little on her neck. "I am very happy with you my love," he says softly, running his fingers all over her body.

"Don't tease me anymore Master Raki." Thage said. Thage couldn't handle the heat.

Raki smiles, "Fine then." As he says this, he stands up, taking her with him and with her still on his dick. Walking back over to the bed, he sets her down so that she is on her hands and knees. Then, gripping her hips, he thrusts harder and faster into her cunt then before.

Thage moaned and groaned and mewled and she was getting too hot and wet.

Raki leans forward as he continues to pump into her. Whispering in her ear he says, "Cum for my lovely." Gently nibbling on her ear, he starts to cum.

Thage cummed into Raki and she was panting hard.

Raki cums into her as he rests, laying softly on her back with him still inside her. "I love the feel of you my love. The feel of your hot juices flowing around my hardness." he whispers into her ear.

"Yes I love you inside me." Thage said. Thage is open honest.

Raki smiles and slides out of her, cleaning himself and her as he does. Moving a bit to the side, he lays down next to her. "Did you have fun my love?" he asks her softly.

"I did, Master Raki." Thage said. Thage did really have fun.

Raki smiles, "Good. You will always be able to have fun when ever you would like. Understand? You dont have to wait, all you have to do is come to me and you may have your fun." Turning his head, he looks at her naked body again, enjoying everything about it.

"Why do you got a hard-on Master Raki?" Thage asked. Thage didn't know why he did.

He smiles, "Because I find your excellent body beautiful my love." Continuing to look at her body, he cares not about his hard-on, nor if she can see it.

"And you are handsome, Raki." Thage said. Thage is so honest.

Raki smiles, "I am, only what others say I am my sweet." Bringing both of his arms behind his head, he rests his head on them, looking up at the ceiling and thinking.

Thage begins to sing 1000 words

I know that you're hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening:  
You'll fight your battles far from me...  
Far too easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain.  
When I turned back the pages:  
Shouting might have been the answer...  
What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?  
But now I'm not afraid  
To say what's in my heart

'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings

Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh, a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, and back into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll cradle you  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days  
They'll hold you forever

A thousand words...

Raki just lays there in the bed, listening to her singing. "You have a very beautiful voice my love." he says to her softly when she finishes.

"Thank you Raki." Thage said. Thage liked how he complainted on her singing.

Raki smiles, "You are welcome." Looking back over to her, he smiles again, "What would you like to do know my love?"

"To go out to eat." Thage said.

Raki smiles, "Alright, where would you like to go and eat?" He stands up from the bed and starts to get dressed.

"Anywhere you want is fine." Thage said. Thage didn't care where they eat at.

Raki smiles as he pulls up his pants, "What I want, is for you to choose where we go to eat." Buttoning his pants, he walks over to the closet to choose a shirt to wear.

"Pizza Hut then." Thage said. Thage wanted to have pizza.

Raki smiles, "Then Pizza Hut it is then. Would you like to eat there, or would you like to eat here?" Choosing a shirt that is black silk, he puts it on, and starts to button it up.

"I would like to eat there." Thage said. Thage walked into bathroom and got change into a long red dress that shows her chest and she is wearing black boots and she walked out.

Raki smiles and walks out after her, "As you wish my love." Walking next to her, he smiles as he sees all of the reactions to the way that Thage is dressing. Leaning in close to her ear he whispers, "It seems like you are creating quite a stir."

"I don't care." Thage said. Thage doesn't care what she wears.

Raki smiles again, "I know you don't care, but they do. They have started to notice a beautiful young woman you are, and are thinking about wanting you for their own."

"Don't worry about me I have strong lover on my side." Thage said. Thage looked at Raki. "You won't let them take me will you?" Thage asked.

Raki kisses her ear softly and smiles, "You don't have to worry about that my love," he whispers, "they will die before they ever get you from me."

"Thanks." Thage said. Thage kissed Raki on the neck.

Raki smiles and places an arm around her waist, "You are welcome my love." Turning a corner, the Pizza Hut comes into view. "Ah ha. There we go." he says smiling again, "do you know what you are gonna order?"

"Yeah I do." Thage said. Thage put blow into Raki's ear.

Raki smiles as a little tingle runs through his body. "Good. That way we don't have to waste their time." he says as he walks up to the door and opens it for her.

"I want you to do me when we get home." Thage said.

Raki smiles, "I plan to my love." Walking in he gets a table and sits down, waiting for Lenne to choose what she wants.

Thage was getting wet and she was also getting hot. "I want a veggie pizza." Thage said. Thage was extremely hot and wet.

Raki smiles, "I'll have a Pepperoni please." The waiter walks off and makes their orders. "So...how are you feeling my love?" he asks her softly.

"Hot and very wet." Thage said softly towards him. Thage was fidgeted in the chair and trying to keep her urges down, but she can't helped it she had the balls of pleasure still inside her and she was still in a constant pleasure. Her body could feel it, and she wanted to do sex so badly and she really wanted to do it when they get home.

Raki smiles, "Then I will do my best to help you when we get home." Looking into the kitchen, he notices the pizza is almost done.

"Okay Raki I can't wait." Thage said.

Raki smiles, "But you are gonna have to wait until we get home." The waiter starts coming out with the pizza's.

Thage looked at the pizza that she ordered and starting it slowly because her body is still racked with pleasure.

Raki starts eating his pizza as well, smiling as he enjoys the sight before him. Thage in the throes of internal pleasure, trying to eat her pizza without fully creating a scene with an outward burst of pleasure in a public area. "Uncomfortable my love?" he says to her softly.

"Yes just a bit." Thage said. Thage wanted to get something to relieve her pleasure.

Raki smiles, "I see...well...you are still gonna have to wait until we get home for that." Taking the last bites of his pizza, he wait for her to finish.

"All right Raki I'm already done." Thage said.

Raki smiles, "Good." Standing up, he leaves a tip for the waiter and waits for Thage at the door.

"I am in so much love with you Raki." Thage said.

Raki smiles, "I know my love, I know. Now, lets get you home so that we can rest for the festivities tonight."

"Yes of course my love." Thage said.

Raki smiles and steps outside of the shop, heading home.

Thage was still in so much pleasure that she begins to moan softly. "I need you inside me, Raki my body is in so much pleasure that I can't moaning. I'm so extremely hot, wet, and so horny for you to take me that I can't stop myself. I want to stroke myself to relieve myself." Thage said.

Raki smiles, "No, you will have to wait. When we get home I will, but not before then." Continuing walking, he takes a turn, when he could have easily gotten home faster by going straight.

"Yes you know best and I will wait until we get home." Thage said. Thage walked right next to him. "Will you shackled me and give me a teaser to level 100?" Thage asked.

Raki smiles and turns his head to look at her, "I will do as I please, but I will keep that under advisement. Intriguing." Taking a left, he gets closer to home.

"Yes of course Raki I wanted to try something new." Thage said. The more hottest she got the more wettest she got as well and the horniest she got as well she was so much pleasure that she can't helped herself.

Raki smiles slightly, "I think we shall. But don't test me. I can just as easily tie you up and leave you there, without being able to pleasure yourself and I not pleasure you."

"Okay Raki I won't test you." Thage said. Thage wanted to try it but she won't test Raki.

"Good. The last thing I want is to discipline one as beautiful as you are my love." he says as he continues walking, the house in sight.

Thage kept walking and saw the house in sight too. She wanted to relieve her pleasure so badly that she really wanted for Raki have his way with her. And she doesn't care how he does it.

Raki walks up to the gate, and holds it open for her. "Here we are my love, home...sweet home..." he says softly to her.

Thage nodded and she looked at Raki. "Yes home sweet home." Thage said. Thage wanted him to do her so badly that her body is getting feverish already, and she needs him right now.

Raki smiles and walks into the house, brining a servant closer to him and whispering in her ear. After he finishes, the servant nods and then runs off to do what he said. He then turns around and looks at Thage, "Would you like to go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up for tonight?"

Thage went to the bathroom and cleaned herself for tonight and she gotten dress in a revealing dress that shows her back and her chest, and her legs. "I'm ready." Thage said.

Raki walks into another of the bathrooms and cleans himself. Walking out, he chooses a white suit and puts it on for the nights festivities. After getting ready, it was time for the party. Walking to Thage's room, he knocks on the door, "Are you ready for tonight my love?" Downstairs, the party can be heard going on.

Thage opened the door. "I'm ready Raki." Thage said. Thage even chose black and red shoes, and she was really showing how much she doesn't care. She is a puppeteer.


End file.
